Racing Disks
The Racing Disks are a set of items used by the Power Rangers Disney Racers. The transformation Racing Disks have a silver arc on the outer ring, while the auxillary Disks have a bronze arc instead. Overview Shaped like Disney Infinity’s Power Disks, the Racing disks are primed by rotating the outer ring. The stronger Disks increase the armor's coverage to the chest and the other arm not wielding the Racing Keyblade that activates it, while the wheel is replaced with the front bumper/bumpers of the Mythkey Racer Zord on one or both shoulders. History Auxiliary Racing Disks are created by plugging in a Racing Keyblade with a Blank Disk slotted in into the control console of a Mythkey Racer Zord, taking on that Zord’s power. List of Known Racing Disks |-|2 = *EatHackDisk - Holds the power of Homer Umibozu Ultima Mythkey Racer Zord this Disk allows anyone who uses it to unleash a powerful chomp attack and increase their attacking power, as well as slash shadow teeth freely. Kasai EATHACK DISK.jpeg|Disney Racer Red EatHackDisk DisneyRacerBlueEatHack.jpeg|Disney Racer Blue EatHackDisk Diseny Racer Green EatHackDisk.jpeg|Disney Racer Green EatHackDisk Disney Racer Black EatHackDisk.jpeg|Disney Racer Black EatHackDisk - Nobi= |-|1 = |-|2 = * - Holds the spirit of Kishiryu Nobisauryu, and is based on the , this RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to stretch his/her body & become flexible, and as an armament it allows one to stretch their arm freely.'' KSR-Blue NOBI SOUL.png|Ryusoul Blue NobiSoul KSR-Ryusoul Green NobiSoul.png|Ryusoul Green NobiSoul KSR-Ryusoul Black NobiSoul.png|Ryusoul Black NobiSoul KSR-Ryusoul Red NobiSoul.png|Ryusoul Red NobiSoul - Omo= |-|1 = |-|2 = * - Holds the spirit of Kishiryu Omosauryu, and is based on the , this RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to manipulate gravity, manifested as an energy ball & chain latching onto the target and weighing them down.'' KSR-pink OMO SOUL.png|Ryusoul Pink OmoSoul KSR-Ryusoul Black OmoSoul.png|Ryusoul Black OmoSoul KSR-Ryusoul Blue Omosoul.png|Ryusoul Blue OmoSoul Ryusoul-redomo.jpg|Ryusoul Red OmoSoul - Haya= |-|1 = |-|2 = * - Holds the spirit of a Kishiryu based on the , this RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to become faster in battle.'' KSR-Green HAYA SOUL.png|Ryusoul Green HayaSoul Ryusoul-RedHaya.png|Ryusoul Red HayaSoul KSR-Ryusoul Blue HayaSoul.png|Ryusoul Blue HayaSoul - Kata= |-|1 = |-|2 = * - Holds the spirit of a Kishiryu based on the , this RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to become invulnerable to any form of attack.'' KSR-Black KATA SOUL.png|Ryusoul Black KataSoul KSR-Ryusoul Red KataSoul.png|Ryusoul Red KataSoul KSR-Ryusoul Blue Kata Ryusoul.png|Ryusoul Blue KataSoul KSR-Ryusoul Green KataSoul.png|Ryusoul Green KataSoul - Kike= |-|1 = |-|2 = * - Holds the spirit of a Kishiryu based on the , this RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to gain an enhanced sense of hearing.'' Ryusoul-redkike.jpg|Ryusoul Red KikeSoul - Kusa= |-|1 = |-|2 = * - Holds the spirit of a Kishiryu based on the , this RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to create a stinky fog around them.'' Ryusoul-redkusa.png|Ryusoul Red KusaSoul KSR-Ryusoul Pink KusaSoul.png|Ryusoul Pink KusaSoul - Power-Up= (sometimes called ) are used by the Ryusoulgers to unlock special power-up armors.